headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Legends of Tomorrow: Invasion!
"Invasion!" is the seventh episode of season two of the superhero fantasy & science fiction television series Legends of Tomorrow, and the twenty-third episode of the series overall. It was directed by Gregory Smith with a script written by Phil Klemmer and Marc Guggenheim based on a story treatment by Greg Berlanti. It first aired on the CW Network on Tuesday, December 1st, 2016. In this episode, the Legends team up the members of Team Arrow and Team Flash, as well as Supergirl in order to determine the true nature of the Dominators original attack in Oregon in 1951. Cast Starring Special Guest Stars Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Legends of Tomorrow is based on characters featured in DC Comics comic book titles. It was developed for television by Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg, and Phil Klemmer. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is production code number T13.20007. * This episode had a viewership of 3.394 million people upon its initial broadcast, which is up by 1.545 from the previous episode. It has the highest viewership of any episode of the series to date, beating out the pilot episode by 0.18. It rated 0.6% in the 18-49 viewing demographic. * This is the fourth and final chapter in the "Heroes vs. Aliens" crossover event with Arrow, The Flash, and Supergirl. The main timeline events of this episode take place after the "Invasion!" episode of Arrow. * This is the third episode of Legends of Tomorrow directed by Gregory Smith. It is his only episode from season two of the series. He previously directed the season one episode, "Leviathan". He has also directed episodes of Arrow, and The Flash. * This is the eleventh episode of Legends of Tomorrow written or co-written by Phil Klemmer. It is his third episode from season two of the series. He previously worked on "Shogun", which he co-wrote with Grainne Godfree. * This is the eleventh episode of Legends of Tomorrow written or co-written by Marc Guggenheim. It is the third out of five episodes that he has written for season two. He previously worked on "Abominations", which he co-wrote with Ray Utarnachitt. His next episode is "The Legion of Doom", which he also co-writes with Phil Klemmer. Allusions * Agent Smith serves the archetype of an untrustworthy "Men in Black" government agent. The name may be a nod to a character with a similar name and function who served as the primary antagonist in The Matrix film series by the Wachowskis. * At one point, Agent Smith refers to the Dominators as xenomorphs. Xenomorphs is the nomenclature typically attributed to the otherwise unidentified species from the ''Aliens'' film series. * Ray Palmer's line, "See ya later, Dominator", is a play on the popular phrase "See you later, alligator". Quotes * Cisco Ramon: This whole time I've been mad at Barry, and now I'm the one who messed with time. I just wanted to make things right, and we ended up making them worse. .... * Kara Danvers: Either of you have saved the world before? * Barry Allen: Mm-hmm. * Oliver Queen: Last year. * Barry Allen: It sure beats screwing up the world. * Kara Danvers: Hey, you are too hard on yourself. * Oliver Queen: That's what people usually tell me. * Kara Danvers: And for good reason, I'm sure. But, back on my Earth, it's just me and my cousin. Between the two of us, we're more powerful than... * Barry Allen: Yeah, everybody in this room combined. * Kara Danvers: No, no. That's the point. That's what you've all proven here. Meta-humans or not, super-powers or not, you are Earth's mightiest heroes. .... * Cisco Ramon: We're not letting you sacrifice yourself. There's no way. I don't care if that what it means to be a hero. You're not a hero to me. You're my friend. .... * Felicity Smoak: Good work planting all of Professor Stein's nano-weapons, but we still got Dominators all over the country. This looks like a job for Supergirl. * Barry Allen: Thanks, Felicity. I'm not the least bit insulted. * Felicity Smoak: Ah, sorry. I mean Supergirl and Flash. This is totally a job for the both of you. That's what I meant. Supergirl and... Flash. .... * Ray Palmer: See ya later, Dominator. .... * Kara Danvers: Agent Smith, it's so funny seeing you here. I was just having the loveliest chat with your president about you. I was telling her on my Earth, we have a Department of Extra-Normal Operations, which deals specifically with aliens. She thought it was an excellent idea. She also loved my pitch about reassigning you to Antarctica. * Nate Heywood: Maybe next time, you're a little nicer to strange visitors from another planet. .... * Oliver Queen: I owe you an apology. Keeping you at arm's length was the wrong move, and... Well, the truth is that this Earth could probably use a Supergirl. * Kara Danvers: Well, that's... that's funny, 'cause I was just thinking my Earth could use an Oliver Queen. Crew * Geoff Garrett - Co-producer * Jennifer Lence - Co-producer * Carl Ogawa - Co-producer * Ray Utarnachitt - Co-producer * Grainne Godfree - Producer * Glen Winter - Producer * Vladimir Stefoff - Producer * Sarah Nicole Jones - Supervising producer * Keto Shimizu - Co-executive producer * Chris Fedak - Executive producer * Sarah Schechter - Executive producer * Phil Klemmer - Executive producer * Andrew Kreisberg - Executive producer * Marc Guggenheim - Executive producer * Greg Berlanti - Executive producer * Blake Neely - Composer * Ben Sokolowski - Consulting producer * Brian Moraga - Associate producer See also External Links * * * * * * * * Category:2016/Episodes Category:December, 2016/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Full crew Category:Verified